A New Mission
by Ship-the-ships-I-ship
Summary: Two years since the world SHOULD have ended the former assassin class gets a new mission. Can they handle fighting and killing multiple different creatures? Karmagisa ship. Fem!Karma
1. A New Mission

Chapter 1

Karma ties her hair into a messy bun "Oi? Nagisa? It's been just almost two years right?"

Nagisa nods looking at the taller girl beside him "Yeah? Why?"

Karma "2 years since the world should have ended…"

Nagisa waves it off "Karma you're the one always telling me not to think about that? Korosensei's alive, all our classmates are alive, the world is fine? Everything is still fine?"

They keep walking and pass people. Passing one in particular made time feel slow catching both former assassins attentions as they continue.

Karma "You felt that too…"

Nagisa nods "Bloodlust?"

Karma "It felt like early Itona's… or Kayano's when she stopped acting that time and we found out her real identity…"

Nagisa "We should ignore it for know. We could be paranoid."

Karma "I don't have a good feeling about this…

Next day

Karma's drying her hair when she gets a text and looks at it

_Poor Prince: Can everyone meet at the old classroom in now?_

_Muscle Monkey: Tf this for_

_Nagisa: I can but what's this for??_

_Poor Prince: Code M…_

_Karma: Oi are you sure? You didn't just misread it??_

_Ritsu: Bring your weapons_

_Tech head: Ritsu explain_

_Ritsu: Karasuma-sensei's orders _

_No eyes: What's the target this time_

_Tsundere: And how fast do we need to kill it_

_Bottle blonde: As in sync as ever *clapping emoji*_

_Kayano-chan: Is now really the time to be shipping @Nakamura _

_Bottle blonde: *shrug emoji* _

_Poor Prince: Just hurry everyone _

Karma sighs quickly throwing moveable clothes on and grabs her weapons jumping out the window parecoring to the mountain.

On the way she runs into Sugino, Nagisa, and Kayano

Sugino "What's going on?"

Kayano "I thought our assassin days were done?"

Karma "One things for sure. We're finishing this."

Nagisa sweats "Karma… why do you have your prank bag…"

Karma smirks "We don't know what we're against. I'm having fun with this rare chance."

The three sigh rushing to the mountain.

Nagisa scans the area seeing former classmates on roofs.

Okano and Kimura are racing. Hayami and Chiba have guns on their backs disguised a camera tripod and guitar. Sugaya, Mimura, and Okajima are trying to catch up to the snipers.

Everyone finally meets at E-3 partly out of breath waiting for their teachers

Terasake mostly fine "Isogai. You better have a good fucken reason for this shit."

Isogai "Just Wait."

Karma looks beside her at the snipers "Why…"

Chiba opens his case taking out his rifle "Less suspicious."

Hayami takes hers out too "We've already gotten in trouble for weapons…"

Karma "Ha! Dumbass!"

Sugino "Karma can you be a decent human for 5 minutes?"

"Nope."

Korosensei appears with the other two teachers and Irina's holding a small child

Korosensei "Hello everyone!!!"

Karasuma "Good. You're all here. At least some of you were smart enough to disguise weapons…"

Irina "Sup shit heads."

"Hey Karasuma-sensei!"

"Korosensei!"

"Mitsuki-chan!!!"

Irina's vein pops "HEY WHAT ABOUT ME!!!!"

Karma "What about you Bitch-san?"

Irina hands the 1 year old to Karasuma and goes to stab Karma who laughs dodging

Irina "At least continue with Bitch-sensei!!!"

Nagisa "Karma… this's important."

She sits back down annoyed "Yeah yeah? What's the issue here?"

Karasuma clears his throat trying to show his authority despite his daughter babbling in baby

Karasuma "Everyone. I hope you've all continued your trained. I'd like to see current skills. First combat. Please go all out."

Confused everyone partners.

Karma's sparing against Nagisa since both bring the best and worst out of each other.

Irina "Karasuma… are you sure it's a good idea to just tell them to show their skills and not tell them why?"

Karasuma nods "Yes. Once they have the familiar bloodlust flowing, we can tell them…"

Korosensei holding the blonde baby "Better question? Why did you bring Mitsuki-chan?"

Irina sighs "It was last minute and Lovro refused to babysit. He raised me… that bastard…"

Mitsuki babbles and Korosensei just agrees

Korosensei "I absolutely agree Mitsuki-chan!"

Karasuma "………she's going to very messed up when she's older."

Irina nods "We're both agents. Her godfather is a super creature. Grandpa is a hitman dealer. And her entire family is _that_." She gestures to the class killing each other.

Karasuma "……"

After a moment

Karasuma "Okay! Now marksman!"

Karma noticed the two snipers smirk _'I wonder what those two have come up with this time? I haven't seen them serious since the paintball war?'_

Nagisa fires his gun at the target. It doesn't take long for the snipers to get the classes attention being extra.

Karasuma "Okay I'm not gonna ask _why _you two can do that but okay. Everyone continue."

Karma "Say are you two together yet?"

Both shoot beside her foot annoyed

Chiba "Are you and Nagusa together yet?"

Karma rolls her eyes "Touché no eyes."

All continue until they run out of bullets at turn back their teachers.

Korosensei built a toy for Mitsuki and is playing with her instead of paying attention to them.

Karasuma nods "Good. Everyone is still ready for battle."

Nagisa "Battle?"

Maehara "I'm sorry what?"

Yada "But I thought…"

Karasuma sighs "Ritsu. Activate shield."

Ritsu "Okay!"

A barrier surrounds them then fades to be invisible.

Karasuma "Just in case."

The class nods

Rio and Karma share a glance

Karasuma "It's been roughly three years since the moon exploded. As you know Korosensei is the result of human experimentations. The tentacle experiments were supposed to end with him but we have reason to believe that Yanagisawa is alive and continuing them illegally."

Everyone tenses remembering the past

Itona and Kayano are particularly on edge mostly Itona.

Itona "Shiro's alive… after everything… why is he still alive. And why is he continuing the experiment? Each time was a fail. Only me and one other survived… Kayano wasn't one of his experiments…"

Kayano "I don't know how you or I are alive. I had no treatment and you were unstable."

Karasuma "We don't know his motive. We hoped to find clues. Itona. When you worked with him did he say anything that may help now?"

Itona lowers his head "I don't know… everything from when I was under tentacles has been fuzzy… he said things about peace… even if the tentacles were removed he said something about that stronger immune system? I haven't gotten sick once since then? I… I don't remember much…"

Kayano puts a hand on him "Being under their control messes with your head." She looks at their old teacher "Once you call on their power they take over. I remained stable for so long because I didn't use mine as often as Itona did. I'll be frank. I used mine once a month to remain stable."

Itona "Shiro trained me every other day. The days off tentacle training was shooting. The only time I had off was if I went berserk and however long the tranquilizer darts had me out for."

Irina sighs "So all we learned is that these two are probably insane."

Karasuma shakes his head and projects a hologram of Ritsu to amplify her powers "Ritsu have you found any information at all?"

Ritsu nods "Yes. I've analyzed everything I've accessed across the globe."

"And?"

Ritsu rubs her arm "Good news… Yanagisawa is dead."

Itona and Kayano under their breath "Praise…"

Ritsu "However… his apprentice continued his work. Itona do you know anything about this woman?"

Itona looks at the hologram Ritsu changes into

She has short messy brown hair, brown eyes, white headphones, and all black fishnet shirt with short ripped shorts and blood splattered on her.

Itona "Ugh… Mei… she's the human version of the word Yandere."

Karma "Like how Hayami is the human version of the word Tsundere."

Chiba puts an arm in front of Hayami so she can't raise her gun.

Karasuma "What do you know about her?"

Itona "She's the only successful experiment. It could have been because she was a psycho before the tentacles but her personality didn't change much during that time and while I was there. Her style was similar to Kayano's but weaker. She was in charge of most of the experiment part of my training. She was a yandere and psycho but… she always talked to me about wanting peace. A world without disease or violence…"

Ritsu changes back to herself "No disease or violence?"

"The tentacles amplify what we want most. I wanted to be strong. Kayano wanted to be an assassin. Reaper wanted to be seen. Shiro wanted to rule the world… Mei… Mei wanted to save it."

Ritsu starts glitching

"Ritsu?"

"Ritsu going on?"

The hologram of Mei appears again "Ritsu? Cute name!"

Itona "Mei…?"

Mei "Itona-chan?" She gasps "Itona-chan you're here!! Wait? Then that mean… Oh right!! Assassin class!!! After you went MIA I thought you died!"

Itona _"If I was so lucky…"_

Karma "Eh? Were you two a thing?"

Mei "Yes!"

Itona "No."

Mei "Yes we were!!"

Itona "Mei for the last time. You literally stripped away my humanity."

She shrugs then starts getting glitchy "What's happening?"

Itona "Wait! Mei! What are you trying to do!"

Mei puts a hand on her heart glitching from Mei to Ritsu "The same as I've always been! I want a world without destruction! Remember that night Itona! You know I'm right!"

Ritsu regains control "She overrode my system… how… the only one with that hacking ability is Itona…"

Itona "During my time with Shiro, Mei was a first year in high school. I taught her about hacking while she trained me. It was a good break for us both… being experiments and all…"

Karma smirks "Sounds like you two were pretty close~?"

Karasuma "Itona. Do you know what she was talking about when she said that night?"

Itona nods "It was before I got the tentacles. My first night there… Mei and I's cells were next to each other and there was a window connecting them. I guess in some ways Shiro wasn't as bad as he could have been? But… that night. Mei told me why she was there… Her family all died of diseases. Her father and brother both died in a foreign war. She wants a world where no one feels that pain… At first I agreed with her. A world with no wars or disease would be ideal… but… she wanted to take away peoples wills. At the time I only wanted to be strong. We both had good intentions at root but our methods were bad…"

Irina "So you're saying? She's behind the attacks?"

"Wait attacks?"

"You never said anything about attacks happening already?"

Karasuma sighs "There has been reports of tentacle monsters on the beach… At first we thought it was that guy but reports didn't add up. Then we had someone with tentacles appear in front of us. We looked into further and had few leads. Now we may know the leader of this new organization."

Karma "How do we tie into this?"

Irina "Simply put? Our men aren't strong enough. But you guys are."

Karasuma nods "We've compared the stats of the ones we've captured or defeated to our men and to you. They're strong. Maybe stronger than you. But we need you all again. What do you say?"

The class looks at each other than at their weapons.

Karma smirks "It'd be a shame for our skills to go to waste."

Nagisa "I want peace. But not at the sake of freedom."

Everyone's in agreements

Karasuma nods with a smirk "Good. Training won't be as regulated as it was in the past but please do your part when not busy. You will have mandatory training on weekends though."

Korosensei "You're allowed to bring homework to do on your breaks of course!"

The class sighs wondering what comes next for them.

Karma "I told you Nagisa. Bad feeling."

Nagisa shakes his head "I didn't doubt you. But I hoped you were paranoid…"

Isogai stands up "We've faced worse before. Takeoka… a mountain of guards… a super creature teacher… We can face this too everyone."

"That's our class rep for ya…"

"Isogai we aren't strong enough."

Isogai crosses his arms smiling "Not yet."

Maehara smirks having Isogai pull him up "We just have to get stronger. Right?"

He nods

Okano smiles "Sitting around isn't going to make us stronger."

Karma punches her hand "We can't be going soft."

Sugino "Karma you're the last person we should worry about going soft."

Rio nudges her "Mmm she's softened a little in the last two years~ Right Nagisa?"

Nagisa laughs nervously "Please don't ask me… Karma will kill me regardless of the answer."

Okajima "And I thought Hayami was a tsundere."

Both girl glare at the pervert.

Chiba and Nagisa both subtly took their weapons hoping to spare his life.

Karma pulls her spare knife "Killing you wont make us lose to much man power."

Nagisa holding 5 knives "How do you still have knives?!"

Chiba holding 4 guns "Hayami… Hayami we talked about this…"

Maehara "I swear… those two only listen to their boyfriends-"

All four blush either shooting or throwing knives at him making him scream.

Karasuma sighs "No killing each other!"

Korosensei "Well they haven't changed at all!"

Irina "Koro where's my kid?"

Korosensei points to the crib "Nap time."

Karasuma looks over then back at the class half fighting among themselves half watching in annoyance.

Somehow Karma started fighting with Terasake and now are going all out in a knife match.

Yoshida "Oi… cut it out…"

Muramatsu "Hit harder!"

Hazama "Kick his ass Karma. He deserves it."

Terasake "YOURE SUPPOSE TO BE ON MY SIDE!!"

Karma smirks "You landed one hit. I landed 12."

Kayano "Go Karma!"

Sugino "I'm not encouraging this but do your best."

Nagisa "You are encouraging it!"

5 minutes later

Karma laughs shoving wasabi up Terasakes nose hearing his scream.

Karasuma "……I think she's more twisted than before… Everyone! Please continue with training for awhile to dust off rust."

End chapter

_I don't write much gender bend or Karmagisa_


	2. Rust

Chapter 2

One week into training

Karasuma "Today we'll be testing trap making."

Karma "Nagisa you're already a trap!"

Nagisa "Mean!!"

Sugino "Not that kind of trap Karma… and Nagisa only looks semi trap these days."

Kayano nods "Yeah once he cut his hair he became less trap~"

Karasuma rubs his temples "The best assassins… are idiot 16-17 year olds… Just start with the camouflage traps."

Each go to make them

Sugaya "Camouflage traps? This's my area."

Chiba sighs "You better not use them to try to scare me again…"

Karma smirks "Oh? Does the oh so stoic sniper get scared easily~?"

Chiba points beside him "The other one does."

Hayami stabs his ribs "Do not."

Karma snickers "That's helpful~"

Nagisa "Karma…"

Half an hour later

Everyone made traps and Karasuma's checking them.

Karasuma "Sugaya… Where is it…"

Sugaya smirks and grabs Chiba's arm making him touch it and it gets stuck

Chiba bites his lip shaking "Shit…"

Karasuma nods "Good work Sugaya. Chiba are you okay?"

Chiba gives thumbs up "Not really."

Karasuma sighs just continuing checking traps.

Karasuma finishes_ 'As expected. Sugaya's still has the advantage in camouflage traps. Kurahashi's bug catching ups her knowledge for mountain terrain. Yoshida and Hazama are surprisingly well at camo too. Probably from pranking rest of Terasaka gang. Mimura must have gotten more help from Sugaya past few years. His trap skills are also worth noting.'_

Karasuma "Next-" his vein pops "Karma! Nakamura! Stop trying to turn Nagisa into a trap! Perversion team! Stop trying to kill both snipers! Hazama stop trying to curse Terasaka!"

Karma holding a maid uniform "But it's fun?"

Rio holding Nagisa in place "We don't get to cross dress him much anymore."

Okajima tries tying Chiba and Hayami together with a wire, Sugaya's shoving them into other traps, and Mimura's recording

Both snipers blush just enough for it to be noticeable being that close

Chiba "Okajima- Sugaya- Stop."

Hayami steps on Okajima's camera he positioned to hopefully see under her skirt "Pervs. Undo this."

Sugaya snickers "Just kiss already~"

Mimura "We've been waiting 3 years for this ship."

Okajima "I just like seeing you both flustered.

Hazama's hands are glowing as she tires possessing Terasaka

Hazama "I need a vessel for the demon."

Terasaka "Look here you spooky bitch!! I'm not going with your curses anymore!"

Yoshida "Muramatsu who has your money?"

Muramatsu "Well? Terasaka wins in combat but one touch from Hazama and it's over."

Korosensei comes in looking at the mess "Karasuma… I found their old files with scores."

Karasuma takes it "Thanks. Everyone! Make the traps so we can move on!!"

Karma sits down making the wire/net trap _'I've never really been good at this… Traps are boring. I like direct torture approaches…'_

_Nagisa 'How do I do this again?'_

Karasuma sighs and opens the file looking at their old trap scores.

_'Those who excelled back then still have the advantage? They've all grown a lot.'_

Once they finish Karasuma checks again

_'Hara's still in lead for these traps. Yada's are just as impressive. Kayano's acting with props help her a lot. Mimura and Takebayashi are equally skilled.'_

"Takebayashi… I thought we discussed the bombs… Mimura if you try to kill Chiba one more time- Kayano what're you doing. Hara and Yada are the only none insane of the top 5 for this…"

Karma "These traps are boring. It's more fun to cross dress Nagisa~"

"Mean!"

She snickers.

Karasuma test each trap with a stick (Chiba has paint all over his arm from last test)

Karasuma nods "Alright. Tech traps. Go."

Once they finish he checks them over.

Karasuma _'Ritsu that's not even fair you're a machine. Itona works with tech. This's his territory. Yoshida as well. I believe he's working with motorbikes? Those three are the ideal trio of tech traps. Okajima and Nakamura are also considerable good at these which is concerning. I don't want to know why Okajima's good with this. Probably perverted reasons like his other skills.' _

He tests them again with a different stick.

Karma "Come on Nagisa? Knows the perfect chance to cut it off"

Nagisa covers himself "Karma! I'm not cutting it off!"

Rio "Mmm… men's work doesn't suit you."

Karasuma "Devils! Stop harassing Nagisa at least until we finish today's tests!"

"Sure thing Teach."

"O~kay~"

Karasuma "Finally is chemic- on second thought that isn't the smartest idea. Karma will try to borrow poison. Speciality traps. Make the ones you're best at. Karma stay away from the chemicals."

Karma sighs holding her hands up "Yeah yeah. Chemicals are more Okuda's territory."

Everyone works on their specialty traps.

They have to watch their steps because no one knows where Sugaya's are.

Takebayashi and his bombs are still tied with Okuda's chemicals for most dangerous.

Mimura and his video traps and Okajima and his pictures are both different types of traps and should be feared for different reasons.

Kurahashi bring in living creatures and Hazama's spiders are concerning.

Karasuma "Hazama. I'm okay with the spider traps but you can't do any serious curses."

Hazama's eyes are glowing and at this point everyone's accepted it's Hazama what can you do.

Hazama "It's just a simple curse that locks onto the target and slowly drives them mad."

Itona "Our current targets are already loosing their sanity and get more powerful when the tentacles take full control. Right Kayano?"

Kayano nods still having some green in her hair "Right. Your curse will probably just make them stronger. Try the one you did on Muramatsu that made him numb a week."

Hazama nods saying something in Latin

Karasuma shakes his head looking at Karma and Rio

Karasuma "No making Nagisa a trap!"

Karma smirks "But sensei? This counts. Undercover missions are typically easier for women since men are easy to bewitch."

Karasuma's vein pops

Irina, who just came in holding Mitsuki, "Correct! You all better still have those skills!"

Nagisa "Eh?"

Irina "After you finish with Karasuma's test I'm testing your seduction. Including hits. Depending on my mood depends who you do hits with."

Everyone collectively groans. For most Irina was their first kiss and dread it all the time.

Karasuma looks at his phone "Why must I suffer with this…"

Korosensei appears then screams landing on one of Sugaya's traps

Korosensei "Sugaya!! Why is this lined with anti-sensei paint!!"

Sugaya shrugs "Because that's all the paint we have in here?"

Korosensei dodges the traps going to the only free space "Are all of these anti-sensei?! Why are you trying to kill me?!"

Karma "Old habits die hard."

Korosensei sulks in the corner.

Karasuma "Why are you three even here? This training doesn't have to do with you. And Irina? Didn't Rukia-san offer to take care of Mitsuki?"

Irina "Yeah but I forgot where she lives…"

Chiba "Nee-san?"

Irina "Yes! That Rukia! Chiba since I can't find her you're watching her!"

Chiba looks at the child in his arms "No thanks."

Mitsuki giggles grabbing his bangs "Da- gin!"

Chiba yelps closing his eyes before someone could see.

Sugaya "C'mon 'dagin'?"

Karasuma takes his daughter "Sorry. Next is knife work outside. Chiba wait a moment."

Everyone goes outside.

Karma "Almost saw his eyes…"

Nagisa "Karma? It's been a few years. He's not gonna show his eyes."

Karma flips her long hair "One day."

Nagisa "You might wanna tie your hair up for practice?"

Karma "To much work."

They go to their separate locker rooms.

Kayano "Karma? Want help with your hair?"

She shakes her head "Nah."

Rio nudges her "It's cause she wants Nagisa to do it."

Karma rolls her eyes changing into the new casual Pe uniforms "And so what if I do? He's good at it."

Hayami across from Karma "You just like the feeling of his fingers running through your hair."

Karma smirks looking at her "You speaking from experience with Chiba?"

Hayami blushes noticeably and turns away "Don't get the wrong idea."

Boys locker room

Maehara puts an arm around Nagisa playfully "So for real man? What's going on with you and Karma?"

Nagisa looks lost "Hm? What do you mean? We're pretty much the same as back then. She lets me stay over sometimes. Why?"

Okajima "We're all question how you landed with one of the hottest girls."

Mimura "Karma and Kanzaki are the two prettiest."

Nagisa thinks "Karma is really pretty… But it's not like that between us. She likes teasing me. She doesn't like me in that way."

The boys all sigh

Chiba "You may be more dense than Karasuma-sensei."

Sugino "Chiba you're the last person allowed to comment on being dense."

Kimura "Yeah you still haven't noticed the chemistry between you and Hayami."

Chiba "This is a Karmagisa fic let me be a background character."

They all finish changing and go outside

Karma's sitting cries cross on the floor talking to Rio and Hayami.

Nagisa goes behind Karma silently tying her hair into a ponytail

Karma "Nagisa…"

Nagisa "Your hair's really soft…"

Karma feels herself blush very faintly and notices Rio and Hayami smirking

Karasuma "Alright. Knifes. Come at me in pairs first."

While dodging

Karasuma _'Isogai and Maehara got faster and more accurate. It used to be semi easy to dodge them. Sugino and Okajima are surprisingly a good pair. Karma and Nagisa still have their rhythm. The Terasaka gang is close as ever.'_

A few hours later

Karasuma's looking over his reports.

_'Single attacks Maehara, Karma, Isogai, Sugino, and Okano are still as deadly as ever. High speed attackers are still Kimura and Okano ties for top. Okajima, Isogai, and Kurahashi are impressive. Stealth would have to be Kimura, Kataoka, Nagisa, Sugino and Mimura.'_

He goes to the next one. Long distance.

_'Ambushes. Chiba tops here. Next would be Nagisa then Hayami. Hazama and Sugaya are also dangerous here. Moving and shooting. Hayami still is in lead. Chiba's about 30 points behind her there. Next is Isogai then Kanzaki and Kimura. Standstill shots. Chiba's range is double Hayami's and they're first and second. Third would be Isogai then Muramatsu. 5th probably Nagisa. Rapid fire. Yoshida and Hayami are tied. Itona, Fuwa, and Isogai have improved greatly. Night sniping. Chiba's a remarkable sniper and was hardly phased. Hayami's gotten better. Okano is the most impressive as far as night vision but not as well at shooting as the other two. Nakamura and Itona are both talented.'_

He sighs shaking his head "This's gonna be a mess…"

Meanwhile with Karma and Nagisa

Nagisa tied Karma's hair in his old hairstyle and Karma's annoyed.

Karma "Nagisa. Why."

Nagisa "It's cute! I know how annoying long hair is."

Karma sighs taking Nagisa drink "It is out of my way…"

Nagisa "Hey that's mine!"

Karma shrugs "So? Nagisa you've literally had my tongue in your mouth. This isn't a big deal."

Nagisa blushes "Do you think bitch-sensei's gonna make us do hits next time?"

Karma nods "Probably. Perfect chance to get blackmail!!"

Nagisa "Why do we even need to learn these…"

Karma "You did use the kiss of death to save Kayano when she went insane. That could actually help a lot with these new creations."

"Mmm…"

End chapter

_@Amaya Kuruta I don't write much Karma ir Genderbend in general. Mitsuki-chan is going to be an… interesting teenage… She's gonna think "Wait? Is it… not normal to have a family of assassins??" Korosensei is her godfather. He cried for a week. No one's really sure is Karma and Nagisa or not. They aren't yet though. _

_@TheRealRedDevil (love the name btw) I reply to all reviews even the ones like that. Just a little more passive aggressive :) I have actually hardly seen any Fem!Karma stuff and I'm like "Why?????" I've seen Fem!Nagisa but hardly anything for Karma. I want to include the classes old skills along with new ones they learned just cause they were bored. If any suggestions for things to move plot more feel free to tell me. I need all the ideas I can get. Thxxxx_

_@Wolfie0987 Hehe~ thxxxxx!! But I'm still responding to all comments because I always try to now. _

_@Both guest reviews You know what else ISNT canon?? Me giving a fuck. If it's not your ship here's a suggestion! Don't read it. Like why you gotta hate on a random guy minding his own business trying to be happy????_


End file.
